And Tsunade Lost
by PockyPhoto
Summary: Odd circumstances make up for Kakashi's tiring day.  In dedication to Moldycookies.  Kakashi/Sakura.


A/N: This is in dedication to moldycookies for being an awesome friend and supporter. (I don't own Naruto.)

* * *

And Tsunade Lost

* * *

His team had completed the mission with ease, returning to a quiet and empty village. It was late at night, the hour at which elders and young ones alike were asleep in their beds. The sky was littered with bright stars and the street lamps flickered through the night. Kakashi ran a hand through his grey hair, hoping much of the color was due to his genes and not to the stress he endured this afternoon. He was tired from a long day's travel, accompanied by the shrill voice of Ino's latest gossip news to which the rest of team attempted to drown out with groans.

His worn body managed to drag his heavy feet up the stairs, each step echoing in the empty building of the Hokage Tower. Most of the lights were out, yet the moonlight pouring in through the windows illuminated the unoccupied establishment. Kakashi walked in the unlocked room of mission debriefings, and practically threw his mission report on the desk of the unlucky person that would have to read his chicken-scratch handwriting. It was most likely Iruka, who would tolerate it much easier than Genma's wild personality. Kakashi would have to apologize later for his late report, though he was quite sure it had nothing to do with him starting the mission 2 hours later than usual.

Kakashi left the room, making a straight bee-line for the shower rooms on the basement floor. He's surely had several missions in worst situations than today. However, he didn't think he could wait until he reached his apartment to douse all of the dried and sticky blood over his body. Some days were easier than the rest, but today was not one of them. Worse than being drenched in the enemy's crimson red fluids was listening to Ino complain about it, as if her condition was far more drastic than the rest of them. To be honest, given that Ino's trademark skill required activation over a specific amount of distance, he was quite sure the amount of blood she sustained was very limited.

Kakashi sighed. He missed having Sakura on his team. She didn't talk about gossip news, she didn't complain about blood, and she certainly was easy on his ears. He didn't come home as tired when his favorite medic kept him company. She liked his jokes. She liked his laughs. She respected him, much more than the other new kids on the block. Kakashi was beginning to think Sakura was the only person who didn't take him for granted.

Shoving open the double doors of the jounin department, he led himself to the basement floor, passing the reserved pool as the bright lights beneath the water reflected on the walls. He was very tempted to just take a soak in the pool, there and now. The only condition holding him back would be the Hokage's temperamental rant once she discovered substantial doses of blood in the water.

Finally in the graces of an empty locker room and the comfort of the showers, Kakashi managed to shrug off the pressures of today's wrath. With the flick of a switch and a quick minute to undress, he was sighing under the soak of a warm and refreshing shower. Tensions rolled off his shoulders and exhaustion was no longer a sore spot in his back. The only thing he could imagine better would be the hot springs. Or maybe hot sex. No. Both. Just when Kakashi was finding the beginnings of an arousal fit for an evening of solitude, bad luck hit him like no other.

The water shut off. The lights flickered until they burnt out. He dropped the soap.

Kakashi's forehead hit the cool tile of the shower wall in a groan out of this unfortunate day. Of course, this would happen on a night like this, for a victim like Kakashi. In the same incident that you could depend on him being tardy for a mission, you could rely on the Hokage to not bother paying the damn bills for the place. If it was a habit that Tsunade simply forgot to check her monthly expenses, then there would be an easy solution of placing befitting reminders on her desk. Alas, the problem lies in the fact that it was _Tsunade_ of all people. Tsunade, who spends her days away on liquor and gambling, accumulating debts that did nothing to contribute to the hot water for Kakashi's desperate need of a shower. He sighed again, in frustration.

He was very close to giving up on his shower for the long trek home to crawl into bed as the mess he was. Forget the soap, forget washing his hair, forget the quality time between just him and his hand. If he's lucky, he'll make it home before a black cat crosses his path.

Kakashi had only wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard her voice, a sign that maybe the gods were just fucking with him for amusement tonight.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sakura proclaimed to the empty pool area. Her wet footsteps could be heard, sloshing on her way to the breaker panel. After a few clicks, a loud bang and a groan of disappointment followed.

Kakashi probably should not go out and check on her, particularly in only a towel. He should not want to sneak a peek at his teammate who may or may not be in a swimsuit, soaking wet and wandering around in the dark. He should not want to make things awkward between them, despite that it may lead to a most splendid night at his place. And he should definitely not being having thoughts like this. Definitely, _definitely_ not.

But maybe he should check on her just to be sure she's safe. And not afraid of the dark.

Kakashi swallowed hard in shame. He was a dirty, rotten bastard to the core.

He stepped out to the pool area, steeling himself with good intentions before his gutter mind got carried away. It was too bad he was wrapped in his own thoughts that he let his guard down enough to ignore her wet footsteps.

Naked skin collided as her bare shoulder knocked against his torso, nearly sending her down on the slippery tiles. Kakashi caught her arm just in time to prevent her fall, but the sudden movement resulted in the towel around his waist to unwrap, dropping to his feet. In a situation with the power out and Sakura's inability to be nocturnal, he would need not to worry. Lucky for him, the dark clouds of the evening chose a moment of inconvenience as they passed the full moon revealing its luminosity through the one and only window of the basement floor. If only, in his repertoire of 1,000 jutsus, had there been one useful enough to destroy the moon into several tiny pieces.

Kakashi's gut reaction should have been to snatch that towel back up for some modesty while trying to play the moment off as best he could, but seeing how the damage had already been done, he was in no hurry to cover himself again. He picked up the cloth in a movement slower than Sakura would probably prefer. Then again, maybe she was enjoying the show.

A brief glance at her expression showed she was, indeed.

With eyes wide and cheeks darkened with a crimson hue, she couldn't look more interested if she tried. The intense stare she had fixed on his groin didn't blink once until he bound his towel around his waist, ensuring there was no room for another incident such as this.

At least Sakura had managed to regain her footing, and her eyes were no longer intrigued by his crotch. It still didn't help that her gaze had only been able to travel a few inches upward, directly at his naked chest.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and her attention suddenly snapped to the water droplets on the floor from her hair. "You know, if you want to see it again, you can just ask."

"Oh, don't be such a perv, Kakashi," she rolled her eyes, catching the smirk he played on his lips. Did he have dimples?

"I'm pretty sure _you_ were the one with dirty thoughts," he mused, reaching out to pat her head out of habit. Her small hand caught his wrist before his fingers could rouse her rosy locks.

"I still have shampoo in my hair," she quickly admitted, hoping to simply avoid his truthful comment. Although, she was quite sure he couldn't say the same for himself as his mismatched eyes roamed over her own body, still slick from her shower. His sharingan didn't have the capability to see through her towel, did it?

"I can always throw you in the pool to get that shampoo out," his eye creased in his usual aloof and sarcastic manner.

"Don't you dare! I know what Genma does in that pool."

"What does Genma- Oh. Does he really?"

"Only when drunk."

"He's always drunk."

"Precisely," she gave him a skewed look, giving the impression that Kakashi should be ashamed for having such a defiant wingman. On second thought, since when does Kakashi understand the meaning of "shame?" Sakura shook her head and turned to leave, wondering how she managed to tolerate a personality like his for years. Naruto must have unintentionally been practice for her.

"Where are you going?" his voice called out to her.

She stopped to regard him with curiosity. "To find bottled water in the cafeteria."

There was a short pause of silence between them. She savored the few seconds the bright, full moon granted its light on Kakashi's chiseled physique, in the same manner Kakashi appreciated her curves and figure.

"Do you want to join me?"

He smirked. "Afraid of the dark?"

"Petrified," she smiled.

"A ninja scared of the shadows in the corners. You might be in the wrong profession."

"Is that a yes?"

Kakashi considered it. He shouldn't. All it took to get home was to put on his clothes and a few paces on the rooftops. Though, the alternative was quite tempting. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders, drops of water cascading down the smooth skin of her breasts to hide beneath her towel. The appeal of her bare legs didn't help matters, either. He should have been the firm teacher who drew a distinct line at this moment. Unfortunately, school had been out of session for a _very_ long time.

Kakashi ran a hand through his soaked hair, taking the few steps to follow after her. Who was he to refuse a damsel in distress? Besides, she was naked...and wet.

"Late shift at the hospital?" he asked, ascending the stairs only a few paces behind the precious princess, eye captivated by the ends of her towel where it just barely revealed the curves of her derriere.

"Like always. Stop staring," she said upon reaching the main floor.

"You saw mine. It's only fair you show me yours."

She groaned. "That was a mistake."

"You were staring pretty hard."

She ignored his comment and kept walking.

"Aren't you glad to see me without my mask? I'm surprised you haven't fallen for me yet," Kakashi smiled, the silly grin shown by what moonlight was available.

"No. I saw your face years ago when I drugged you for surgery."

Kakashi frowned. "You strip me when I'm unconscious? Do you rape me, too?"

"Hey, be glad it was me and not the male nurse."

"You're right. I will never take your drugs for granted again."

Sakura smiled as she met his eye, but wished he had remained behind her rather than at her side. Her gaze had a tendency to linger on his naked torso, leaving this deep desire to run her fingertips against the muscles of his abs and arms.

"You're going to burn a hole in me, Sakura."

She blushed and turned away. She didn't deny the physical attraction, but she didn't want to admit her sexual thoughts, either.

"Wait," he pulled on her elbow, taking the small detour town a hallway of offices. She watched his figure disappear into an unlocked room. She followed, catching the sight of the name plate on the door.

"Really, Kakashi? I still have shampoo in my hair. Do you have to pull these childish pranks right now?"

"Yes, I do. Genma deserves it for pissing in the pool," he informed her, taking a few thumb tacks from his friend's desk drawer to push them through the underside of his chair.

"Oh, please. You're acting like Naruto. And that's such a dumb trick. Genma's going to notice before he sits down," she scoffed, leaning against the doorframe, watching her teammate make a fool of himself.

"Do you check _your_ chair every time you sit down?" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her out.

"No, but-"

"Neither will he. The overrated tricks are the ones nobody notice," he smirked.

Sakura left the subject alone, since it wasn't worth the bother. Besides, her mind was paying more attention to the arm that slid from her shoulder to her lower back. She said nothing about it.

The end of their journey finally brought them to the double doors of the cafeteria, of which Sakura practically knocked them off their hinges as she made headed straight for the kitchen. She thanked the gods upon opening the refrigerator. She snatched two bottles of water, headed for the sink. She glanced at Kakashi who leaned against the kitchen island, his dark eye watching her. The giant windows of the dining area did little to hide anything from him. He was waiting for her to lean over the basin, giving him a pleasant view of her _ass_ets. However, she didn't seem to be in the mood for playful antics.

She gave a most degrading stare and spoke in the same manner that she usually asked Naruto to stay three feet away from her. "Could you look for an extra towel so I can wrap my hair?"

Kakashi frowned, but nodded. It certainly wasn't going to be hard to get a woman in the mood, especially if half the work was already done by taking off their clothes. As he heard her pour the water over her head in the sink, he started raiding drawers and cabinets, hardly taking the second to recognize what they held. Instead, he kept glancing at the legs of his teammmate, his view lingering a second longer if she stood on the tips of her feet.

"Did you find anything yet?"

Kakashi opened the last cupboard, completely socked with clean kitchen towels. He shut it.

"Nope. Nothing."

He walked around the kitchen island to find her finished. She tried to hold her hair up, but a few strands of her rosy tresses still hung about her face, water dripping on her shoulders. His lone eye watched it travel down her naked skin.

"How does a kitchen not have any towels?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You can use my towel," he offered.

She stared at the white cloth wrapped around his waist. Or maybe she was trying to see through it. She was most likely contemplating if she could tolerate the same towel covering his privates to cover her hair. In the end, it was better than adding on to the trail of water they caused on their path here.

Even if the Hokage Tower was empty, was he really going to walk through the place butt-naked? She smiled. Of course he was.

"I'll take it," she held out her hand for his only towel.

He looked at her hand for a silent moment.

"You're not getting it for free," he stated, like it was common sense for her to assume these things.

"What? What exactly am I paying you with?"

All he did was raise a brow. "A favor."

Sakura frowned. "That could be anything from doing your laundry to giving you a blow job."

"Oh, it was definitely a blow job."

"...I'll just walk back like this."

"That was a 'no?'"

"That was a 'hell no,'" she motioned to leave, a stream of water trailing behind from her soaked hair.

"What about a kiss?"

"Still 'no,' Kakashi."

Before she could have even heard his movements, his hands were on top of her head, rubbing that white cloth on her drenched hair.

"Take the damn thing," he said, the bitter tone not escaping Sakura's ears. He passed by her, pushing the double doors of the cafeteria, revealing the back of his nude form all for Sakura to see. With his posture too much at ease for what she would consider a highly embarrassing moment in one's lifetime, he was hardly bothering to hide himself from her line of sight.

"You're really gonna walk around naked?" she called out, following him with her eyes glued to the pale moon _not_ in the sky.

"Doesn't really matter, since you've seen it already, haven't you?" The icy edge in his voice was still apparent, and Sakura actually felt a little bit guilty. She still didn't think it was worth a blow job, but she supposed she was being a bit unfair and greedy about their circumstances. After all, she did snub him by stealing a nice look of his naked body and then demanding his only towel be given up for her hair.

She was going to make the incentive to apologize, but realized he wasn't heading back to the showers at all.

"What are you doing? The showers aren't over here," she mentioned, her gaze still focused on his naked physique.

"I need a drink," he invited himself to the Hokage office. Sakura pondered for a short second about how easy it was to break-in the Hokage Tower. She'll have to discuss security issues with Shizune tomorrow.

The office was dark, despite the large windows. Shadows loomed from the near-by buildings, and the moon was inconveniently on the opposite side of the tower. She had been hoping to get another sneak-peek at a particular appendage of Kakashi, but all that was given now was his dark silhouette. Maybe if she squinted her eyes enough, she could make it out. Just barely.

Sakura bumped along the stacks of medical books until her knee finally banged against the wooden frame of a chair. She situated on just being content with standing alongside the wall since it was difficult just to distinguish Kakashi's figure. But the clinks of the bottles was all too obvious, not that he was being discrete about it.

"You're going to steal her sake? She'll notice the same way as if Naruto stole your books," she snided, wrapping the towel firmly around her hair.

"I think I deserve a damn drink," he disputed, lounging in the Hokage's chair, perfectly happy with the alcohol in his hand.

She was silent, waiting for anything to happen. She wasn't even sure if an apology was worth saying anymore. He was pouting like a toddler over this. Why did he have to take a shower at the same place during the same time, anyway? Hell, why couldn't Tsunade just pay her damn bills?

Sakura had half a mind to just leave now. What was she waiting for, by following him here? She wasn't going to complain about seeing Kakashi naked, but they were in the one room that was too dark to see. Maybe she'll have a drink, too, so then she can finally convince herself to go home and stay awake through the night in order to avoid dreaming about certain naked individuals.

"Pour me some?"

"Hell no_,_" he clearly threw her own words back.

"You're being a baby," she complained.

"Wrong," he stated before a sip of sake. "I'm being a grown man who's solving his troubles by alcohol since I've had a hell of a day with your friend who can't shut up, and then exposing myself to a former student who also happens to be deny me sex."

"So you're just mad you got rejected."

"...Yes."

"If I say sorry, will it make you feel better?"

"No," he quickly shot at her. "I want you to make up for it."

"Make up for what? For _accidentally_ bumping into you, and asking for the towel you offered me anyway? You're being ridiculous," she tossed the towel on her head to the dark shadows of the empty office. "Take it back, if you're gonna be such a sourpuss."

"It's still unfair I don't get to see yours."

"How unfortunate," she deadpanned.

"It's also unfortunate that you'll be blamed for drinking your shishou's secret stash of sake. Maybe you'll get lucky and still be able to take C-rank missions." She couldn't see it, but he was smirking like he really _was_Hokage.

"You're such a rat," she spit out. There was a short moment of silence when he didn't deny the accusation. She sighed. Would it really be so bad to have sex with him? He was certainly handsome, and it wasn't like he was a stranger at a bar.

"So it's blow job or get demoted?" she asked.

The sound of his cup could be heard slammed against the desk. The silhouette that she could hardly make out seconds ago was suddenly in front of her, hands against the wall beside her head. She could make out more of his features now that his mismatched eyes were staring at her own emerald orbs, but she was still striving to get her thoughts together. Kakashi was always intimidating when he wanted to be, and it was only made worse when she knew his penis was only a few inches away from her naked skin. Was he already hard?

She wasn't trembling, or at least she didn't think she was. But she was certainly anxious. Nervous. And quite possibly eager. Very eager. As much as she played hard to get, it was still very difficult to differentiate between the lustful attraction she had to former sensei and the large warning sign in the back of her mind that was screaming this was all wrong.

Kakashi whispered in her ear, "You'll beg for me later."

Oh, so very wrong.

Sakura could feel his warm breath against her neck, his nose nuzzling against her wet skin. She let herself close her eyes, trying to enjoy the skin-on-skin contact, but her nerves were getting the better of her. Should she just push him off and leave? Did she even want to leave? She was being offered a night of sex with a very good-looking man, so it was a bit hard to refuse that even if he was a respected mentor that she had looked up to for years. Maybe that was actually all the more reason it would be okay to sleep with him? What was she supposed to do?

"Drop your towel."

She wasn't too sure why she was obeying, but before she could consider anything else about her morals, her fingers were already on the knot of her towel. She moved at a snail's pace, staring at his expression. He watching intently on her nimble fingers, his lone eye darker than the room itself. She wondered if he was going to eat her or ravish her.

She slowly undid her knot, half expecting him to seize the towel out of her hands and throw it on the floor with the other one. But he was trying to be patient. Sakura could tell the strong hands beside her head were itching to touch her, and she was caught in the dilemma again that she didn't think she would mind if he did grope her. Though, five minutes ago in the cafeteria, she would've felt the need to slap him by now. She let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She wanted him. And he knew it.

Sakura only slightly loosened the towel and she could see the tug on the edge of his lips. He was trying not to smile in anticipation, but failing to hide it.

"No," she whispered, watching his eyes close in utter restraint.

"Why?" he grounded out between his teeth. He was so close to fixing his bad night. Were the gods out to get him?

"Kiss me first."

He was silent, his surprised expression caught by her own worries. She hope she hadn't ruined it.

Her voice was low and quiet. "...You don't want to-"

Before she could finish her question, his lips captured hers in a primal need of desire. His hands left the wall as one rested in her wet hair and the other against her lower back, pressing her slim figure against his own sturdy physique. Sakura let the towel drop, exposing herself completely to him, the contact with his naked skin encouraging her passionate craving. Her own fingers tangled in his silver locks as she leaned further into their kiss, her tongue sweeping across his lips. His reply was all too eager. His tongue immediately massaged against hers, a fierce groan escaping his lips as he hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when she felt that intense pressure as he grind his sex against hers.

He kissed her desperately, as if he had been yearning for this intimate touch on more nights than tonight. He kissed her like this might be his one and only moment at which reality was far more appealing than his fantasies. And she longed for his deep kisses and his rough groans, clutching on to him with her sex all the more eager for him to just pound into her until tomorrow.

His hand slowly traced from her lower back to the inside of her thigh, his fingertips just barely brushing her heated skin. With his tongue still thrusting into her mouth to taste that strawberry chapstick she wore, his hand spread apart her legs to accommodate him more. He didn't want the foreplay, he didn't want the teasing. He just wanted her, there and now.

Sakura's moans were getting loud, but she didn't care with an empty building all to themselves. She was too excited from the small shivers he sent through her body simply from touching, and she was more than ready to take him in. She gasped for a breath of air from their intense kisses, feeling the tip of his penis already at her sex. She wanted it so bad. She wanted him to just fuck-

_click._

A flash of light exposed the rendezvous of the promiscuous couple in the Hokage's office. The sound of a slow winding echoed after the blinding of brightness. Kakashi and Sakura stopped their desperate actions, more worried that they had been too distracted with the idea of sex to pay attention to their surroundings. It didn't stop the ominous glare they sent him.

"Hm? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just gonna use this for blackmail later," he winked at Kakashi, waving his camera with a grin. And as easy as he walked into the office, Genma's footsteps were heard leaving down the hallway.

Kakashi groaned in frustration and rested his forehead against Sakura's shoulder. He didn't bother setting her down, nor was he making any motion to pick up their towels. He was _damn_ close to getting some satisfaction on this god-awful day, and if Sakura thought she could get out of this, then he was gonna have to turn her whole world upside-down.

"I think we should put more thumb tacks on his chair," Sakura sighed, letting her head rest against the wall in defeat.

Kakashi lightly kissed her collarbone, his tongue brushing against her salty skin. He smirked at the feeling of her legs clamping tighter around him. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Tsunade looked at the one and only photograph with an angry scowl. "This is bullshit," she spat out, her furious eyes aimed directly at the flirtatious ninja.

"Hey, it's not like I could have helped it. It's genetics. Their hair is definitely natural," he crossed his arms behind his head, grinning with the senbon twirling between his teeth.

"Are you sure Sakura is pink there? It looks more like a dark auburn."

Genma peeked at the photo. "Nah, that's totally pink," he nodded. "Come on, don't try to make stuff up."

He watched her dig out a few coins from her pocket, muttering beneath her breath about sneaky bastards and horny medics.

She threw a few coins at Genma. "I don't want to hear word of this outside of this room. Understand?"

"Crystal clear," he juggled the coins in his palm with a smile.

"Now get out of my office before I stab that senbon through your face."

Genma frowned at her threat, but shrugged it off as he passed Shizune walking through the entrance.

"She lost the bet again, didn't she?" Shizune shook her head.

"Shizune!" Tsunade snapped. "Find a poster to cover that spot on the wall there. If anybody tries to have sex in this room again, I'll take away an entire year's worth of their pay!"

Genma waved good-bye and walked back to his own office, the coins still jingling in his palm. Lunch was on Tsunade, _and_ he had blackmail on Kakashi. Today was gonna be a good day. He pulled out his chair and almost sat down, til a flicker of light from the seat caught the corner of his eye.

"Ah-haha, Kakashi. Nice try," he mumbled, prying each thumb tack off his chair to throw them about his desk. Genma picked up his pen to start his long mission report, but the strong smell caught his senses with a jolt. It was a heavy odor, one of those several aromas that he was strangely familiar with.

Genma sniffed his pen. It wasn't that. He raised his mission report to his nose, but it smelled like the old trees it was produced from. Genma inhaled again, sniffing all around his desk when he realized it _was_ the desk.

"It smells like sex-_Goddamn it_, Kakashi!"


End file.
